Dulce o Travesura
by Atsuko-Chan7
Summary: ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi. Lime./ Nutty sonrió. –Creo que los dulces no son lo único que más me gusta en el mundo.../ Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, por lo que bajo sus manos.../ Esa noche si que harían una gran travesura./ Gracias por leer. No tiene nada relacionado con Halloween xD.


**¡Hola!** Tiempo ya que no pasaba por Fanfiction, pero había perdido mi clave xD, igual no creo que algunas personas que me habían leído antes estén por esta categoría y menos aquí, en este fic.

**Advertencias**: Lime, poquito, suave e.e. Yaoi.

**SI ERES HOMOFOBICO/A NI TE MOLESTES EN LEER O ENVIARME INSULTOS, GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends **NO** me pertenecen, solo los pedí prestados para hacer este fic que surgió inesperadamente, ni tampoco los uso con fines de lucro.

**.**..

-Sniffles, ¡Se acabaron los dulces! ¿Qué hago? ¿Te comiste tú los que quedaban? -Entro un joven de verde cabellera casi tirando la puerta de una patada, desesperado por obtener al menos un dulce.

-¿Mmh? -Levanto su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo -Puedes ir a la tienda a comprar algunos Nutty, ademas yo no me comí ninguno -Sonrió amablemente el peli-azul.

-Pero la tienda esta muy lejos, y yo se que tu tienes guardados unos dulces aquí, en tu habitación -Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-La tienda esta solo a tres cuadras, ademas yo no guardo dulces -Sonrió nerviosamente pero al notar la mirada acusadora de Nutty sobre el se rindió -E-esta b-bien, si tengo algunos guardados, pero n-no te diré do-donde están.

-¿Y por que no? ¡Quiero dulces, Sniffles! -Inflo sus mejillas y golpeo suavemente el piso en signo de impaciencia.

-Tanto dulce te puede hacer daño, Nutty -Reprendió Sniffles.

-¡Claro que no! Los dulces son mis amigos

-Ehh, no creo que los dulces sean capaces de formar algún vinculo afectivo contigo y menos si consideras que los devoras al instante.

-Pues no me interesa, yo quiero dulces.

-Y a mi tampoco me interesa, no te los daré, piensa en tu salud.

-¡Al diablo mi salud! Prefiero comer lo que más me gusta en el mundo.

-Dije que no.

-¿No? Bueno... -Fingió dar la media vuelta desilusionado haciendo que Sniffles se sintiera aliviado pero un poco triste por la expresión de su amigo, Nutty al notar que Sniffles había bajado la guardia se volteo rápidamente y cogió el libro que reposaba en las manos del peliazulado, para después salir corriendo

-¿Ehh? ¡Devuélvemelo! -Corrió inmediatamente tratando de alcanzar a Nutty pero fue inútil, se había escondido.

-Nutty, no bromees, es un libro especial, de tapa dura, vamos se que no quieres hacerle da...-Corto sus palabras al oír como una hoja era desgarrada lentamente, era una tortura.

El peliverde había dejado el libro en la mesita de la cocina y había cogido una libreta, torturar a su amigo no le vendría para nada mal.

Sniffles se puso a buscar, desesperado, a Nutty, ¡Le quitaría su preciado libro que tanto le costo en conseguir de sus descuidadas manos! No contó con que apareciera detrás de el y lo inmovilizara, apresando sus manos.

-¿Que me daras a cambio? ¿Dulces, tal vez? -Le susurro en el oído para después lamer lentamente su lóbulo.

-¿N-nutty? -Pregunto, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿Si? -Respondió, para después empujarlo contra la pared más cercana haciendo que los lentes de Sniffles casi caigan.

-¿Q-qué haces? -Forcejeo sin obtener resultados y trato de girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Nutty se lo impidió, pues empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos a su cuello. -Nggh, n-no.

-¿Me daras dulces? -Al terminar de preguntar lamió lentamente el cuello hasta llegar a su oído para reír quedito y su mano traviesa recorría su torso, subiendo y bajando torturosamente.

-Y-ya te dije q-que n-no -Forcejeaba pero no podía soltarse.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres -Empezó a lamer su cuello nuevamente mientras una de sus manos sujetaba las del megane y la otra se colaba por sus ropas, llegando a su tetilla y jalándola suavemente.

-N-nutty, d-deten... Ahh -No podía contenerse, empezó a gemir bajito, le era sumamente vergonzoso, ademas ¡Eran amigos, hombres! Aunque eso ultimo no le importaba mucho, en el amor no hay genero, edad, color, situación social... Espera, ¿Estaba admitiendo que le gustaba Nutty? Al carajo, sus caricias no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Me detendría pero no quieres darme dulces -Ademas, también lo disfruto, pensó divertido mientras seguía jalando juguetonamente las tetillas del peliazul.

Se canso de esa posición y lo volteo, quedando cara a cara, le dedico una sonrisa juguetona, la cual le pareció sumamente sensual a Sniffles. Nutty se acerco peligrosamente a su amigo, rosando sus narices y al ver que no había objeción alguna le beso, no un beso desenfrenado y sediento, no, uno dulce y lento, rozo los labios del otro en petición para entrar a su cavidad, el cual accedió tímidamente dejando que sus lenguas realizaran una batalla. Se separaron por falta de aire, mientras un hilillo de saliva unía sus bocas.

Nutty sonrió.

-Creo que los dulces no son lo único que más me gusta en el mundo...

Se lanzo nuevamente a besarle mientras Sniffles sonrió sinceramente sin darse cuenta, esa era una declaración de sentimientos que se podía esperar de Nutty.

El peliverde le besaba con pasión y el correspondía.

Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, por lo que bajo sus manos hasta rosar la tela de los pantalones de Sniffles y empezó a bajar la cremallera. Esa noche si que harían una gran travesura.

**.**..

**NOTA**: Bien, no sé que me paso .-., antes escribía cosas tiernuchas, -o al menos lo intentaba xD-, y ahora casi escribo porno :00, y ¡Yaoi! xDD, (si me fallo algo perdón, pero es la primera vez que escribo lime). Sinceramente hubo una escritora de por aquí que hizo que me empezara a gustar este genero, ahora tengo carpetas ordenadas por anime con shonen-ai y yaoi dentro:P. Si quieres puedes dejarme una critica (constructiva, pls), enviarme links con imágenes de esta linda pareja, lanzarme tomatazos (Si eres homofibico/a ni te molestes¬¬), decirme si querías lemon xD, etc. Todo mediante un lindo Review, ya saben, es lo único que pedimos los escritores :B. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
